Angel Fit for a Devil
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Aizen Sousuke is ill and cannot sleep, so a certain friend comes to Las Noches to tell him a bedtime fairy tale. Aizen/Bya, mpreg
1. Bedtime in Las Noches

**Angel Fit for a Devil****: ****A Bleach Fairy Tale**

**(Aizen Sousuke is ill and cannot sleep, so a certain friend drops by to tell him a bedtime story...)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Prologue: Bedtime in Las Noches...**

"What do you want, Gin?" Aizen asked off-handedly, "You know I am not feeling well."

Gin grinned good naturedly and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over him to wash his face with a cool cloth.

"You're not feeling well?" he queried, "That's why I'm here. Your healer says you need to be pampered a little, and to rest a lot. I see everything's been done for you, but you're not sleeping."

"I am having trouble falling asleep. My mind is too busy for sleep," the leader of the hollows sighed.

"Yes," Gin agreed, "Preparing to take over the three worlds is quite a consuming chore, ne? But I have just the thing to make you feel better and to help you sleep."

Aizen raised a curious eyebrow.

"Do you, now? What is it?

"Well, I know you like a good story...and that you have a certain secret passion for a certain lovely man. So, why don't we combine my talent for storytelling and your creative imagination and whip up a sweet bedtime story? That will have you off into dreamland in no time!"

"Well," Aizen sighed, "I would have been more pleased if you told me you had actually captured that secret lust of mine...however, as you haven't, I suppose this will do. Go on, then. I am listening."

Gin nodded and grinned more widely.

"Very well, then. Close your eyes...Once upon a time, in a sunny land called Hueco Mundo, there was a lovely prince, who lived with his family in a castle on the side of a mountain."

"Gin, first of all, Hueco Mundo is never bright and sunny except where my illusions have been placed, and secondly..."

"Just bear with me, here. It's a fairy tale," Gin explained, "You have to let your mind get into it. Close your eyes, Aizen taichou. You will like it. You will see."

"Oh...fine, then. I suppose I'm not going anywhere until this infernal flu goes away anyway. Go on."

"Prince Aizen's parents were well loved, but very old, and the young man had already begun to take the reins of leadership. But Prince Aizen was used to having things his own way."

"As well I should."

"And he didn't let others tell him what to do."

"Also commendable...independent thinking...initiative..."

"But even though his ideas might have been good ones, he angered his advisors by refusing to listen to their advice. He cast off the wisdom of his elders and he soon lost the ability to understand the needs of the people around him."

"Isn't that why one has other staff?" queried Aizen.

"Well, Prince Aizen became so remote that the advisors left the palace in anger."

"Not a huge loss."

"His parents faded away from disappointment."

"That is not nice, Gin."

"And the people became estranged from their monarch. But..."

"This had better get more interesting soon, Gin," Aizen warned him, "Or you will bore me to death."

"Ah, not working for you? Perhaps a different storyteller, then? Keep your eyes closed."

A smile crept onto Aizen's lips as a deeper, more dulcet and tranquil male voice picked up the story.

"Oh, Gin," Aizen sighed happily, "You _did_ capture him! How kind of you."

He smiled more widely as the light scent of sakura touched his senses, and a warm, naked body slid into the bed, next to his.

"I trust that you can salvage this very cracked and battered fairy tale, Byakuya. I am afraid that Gin butchered it quite badly and only increased the ache in my head."

"Hmmm," said the noble, "I will see what I can do."

He thought carefully for a moment, then continued the story from where Gin had left off.

"What no one realized is that what was happening to Prince Aizen was the result of a deep and compelling isolation, a loneliness he had felt all of his life."

"Hmmm..." sighed Aizen, "I wonder what could save him from that loneliness."

"His parents were kind, and he happily accepted the wisdom of his elders as he grew. But his vast powers, even as a child, set him apart and made his peers mistrust him, so he became angry and said he didn't need them...and in this way fell into solitude and became estranged from everyone. But one night...a dark, stormy night, a knock came upon the door. And when he opened the door, an old woman stood there, looking up at him hopefully. She offered him a lovely, small sakura tree..."

"Of course," Aizen said, smiling again, without opening his eyes.

"And all she wanted in return was a room in the palace for the night."

"I see. I think she had other plans for him, ne?"

Byakuya's lips smiled.

"Prince Aizen was not a trusting man. He had trusted his friends as a child and they had abandoned him. So, he refused the old woman and started to close the door. But...as he did, she shed her skin and revealed the very daughter of the spirit king, himself. She rebuked him for falling into such a state, and she cursed the entire kingdom, turning Hueco Mundo into a vast, dry desert, in which the sun never shined. Then she turned to the prince and said that he was not fit to be a prince. Until his heart could learn to love selflessly, he would take on the form of a beast, for that, she said, was what he had become."

"Should I call Gin back in here?"

"Patience," Byakuya said, touching soft lips to his, "You will enjoy this. I promise."

"I know what I would enjoy more," Aizen said, upending the naked noble.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"Your healer said no excitement."

"Yet you got into bed with me naked?"

"You were overly warm, so I thought less clothing was better."

"Less clothing is always better on you, Byakuya, dear," said Aizen, making the other man blush.

Byakuya pushed him away.

"I do not have all night. I have to have time to escape and return home in time to go to work in the morning. Now, are you going to cooperate?"

"If I must," sighed Aizen, contenting himself with burying his face in sakura scented hair and licking the sweet, white skin of Byakuya's neck as he went on with the story.

"But although she punished Prince Aizen, she did not leave him without hope. She left behind the sakura tree, telling him that it would come into bloom just once. And if he found true love, and it was returned by another before the last petal fell from the tree, then he would be free. In his fury and agony, the prince fell into despair...because if he had felt isolated before, he now felt more so. His subjects left the valley, and the prince was tragically alone. No one dared enter the valley where the palace stood, out of fear of the beast that they thought had eaten their prince."

"This is turning into quite the nightmare," commented Aizen, "Are you sure that this will help me sleep?"

Byakuya's cool, graceful fingers slipped into his hair and stroked it gently as he continued.

"In every darkness, there is light, and the darkness that our prince had fallen into was no different. He waited alone for years, yes...but finally, the day came when something happened...when a young woman stumbled into the valley...and he captured her."

Byakuya smiled, seeing that Aizen was beginning to fall asleep. And as the leader of the hollows slept, Byakuya's voice continued to whisper the story into his sleeping mind, making it come to life all around him...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: The Exchange**

_She is here! I know she is! I felt her reiatsu in this direction, _Byakuya thought as he flash stepped across the sand, _Renji was somewhat delirious when he was found, but he also indicated that he had sensed her in this direction._

_I must find her!_

He continued along the stretch of sand dunes and rocky clusters that marked the night world of Hueco Mundo, flash stepping at top speed. His riled reiatsu swirled around him, lighting the area with a soft pink glow. He slid to a stop as he reached the top of a large hill and thought he might have seen something in the darkness, just ahead of him. He ducked behind a group of boulders and peeked around them, looking down into the area and catching his breath softly.

"Oh..." he breathed, marveling at the stunning old castle that sat partway up the side of a mountain at the far end of the small valley, "This has to be where she is. This looks like what Renji was trying to describe."

He knew better than to approach head on, so he worked his way around the edges of the valley and reached the outer walls. It took several tries, and his fine clothes were somewhat torn in the process, but he managed to slip over a palace wall and down into what looked to have once been a beautiful garden. There were dead things all around, but only one thing had been left alive in the garden...a small, lovely sakura tree that appeared to have come into bloom, despite having neither light nor water. He knew then, that it must be a magical tree, and he marveled at the sight. He could have remained, gazing at it forever, but he remembered his reason for sneaking into the palace, and continued out of the gardens and into the castle, itself.

The inside of the castle was dark and dusty. In some rooms, there were signs that someone must still live there. Byakuya thought briefly of the horrid beast that the elders had spoken of. But, determined to free his sister, he raised a kido light, and placed a hand in readiness on his sword and continued on towards the tower, where he thought she might be imprisoned.

He was unaware of the lovely brown eyes that followed him...lovely eyes trapped in a beastly body...

Byakuya climbed the tower steps, listening for sounds of the beast or of Rukia, but the area around him was deathly still. He reached the top of the stairs and heard a soft sniff that came from one of the cells.

"Rukia?" he called softly.

"B-byakuya!" sobbed the girl, "Byakuya, you have to go! That beast isn't just a myth. He is real! He captured me and locked me in here...and..."

The two froze as something struck the kido light out of Byakuya's hand, and sent his sword clattering away. Rukia screamed, and Byakuya fired a quick kido spell at the cell door, which shattered, setting Rukia free.

"Run!" Byakuya commanded her, "Get out of here, Rukia!"

Something grabbed his arm, and he struck at it with a blast of blue kido fire, But to Byakuya's amazement, the kido spell flared and then died. Something snapped closed around his wrist, and he felt his reiatsu weaken and fade.

_Oh no!_

"Run, Rukia!" he cried, shoving the dark creature and trying in desperation to reach his fallen sword.

The beast wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him to his knees. He was ready to inflict a killing blow on the man, when the sweet, gentle scent of sakura touched his senses.

_What? This is the one, then? Him?_

"Please, let her go," Byakuya said, relaxing in the beast's strong arms, "Let _me_ be your prisoner instead."

The beast gazed down at him in silence, stunned as the moonlight fell across the man's lovely face and lit his enchanting, wide gray eyes. Prince Aizen was immediately smitten.

_What a beautiful young man...but...how will he ever fall in love with me?_

Byakuya knelt in silence, still held firmly by the beast and waiting for an answer. The beast made a motion with his hand, and a large gargoyle statue came to life and grabbed Rukia by the front of her shihakushou. Rukia screamed her brother's name as she was carried into the sky and flown quickly back towards the Seireitei. Byakuya remained frozen in the beast's arms, blinded by the moonlight so that he could not see who held him.

"Thank you," the noble said softly, "I am relieved that she will be safe."

"But you must keep your promise to stay here," the prince told him, "My illusions have hidden this palace from all eyes. This is your home now...Byakuya."

The prince released his captive and watched as Byakuya stepped slowly into an open cell with a heavy, undamaged door. The prince conjured a tray of food and tea and set it within the cell, then shackled one slender wrist to a chain on the wall. Byakuya sat down on a small mat in the corner of the cell, and set his back against the wall. He watched quietly as the beast closed and locked the cell door, and listened to his steps as he descended the tower steps.

_At least Rukia is safe. That is all that matters, _Byakuya told himself.

But Byakuya had never lived anywhere but at the rich, well provisioned home of his noble family, and he had never experienced imprisonment...poverty...chilling cold that could not be abated.

As the hours passed and the unending silence went on, Byakuya shivered in the cold and tried to shrink further into the corner of the cell to escape it. He tried to tell himself that he would be freed soon, that he would find a way out or that someone would come to rescue him. But the beast's words kept coming back to him, haunting him so that he couldn't close his eyes.

_"My illusions have hidden this palace from all eyes. This is your home now...Byakuya."_

He thought of his warm, comfortable bed at home...the tea that his attendant made for him, or that Renji made for him when he was at work. He thought of all of the people he saw every day, the other taichous, his squad members, his kind, gentle cousin, Tetsuya and sister Rukia.

_All of those things may be gone, but at least I can remember how they made me feel._

The thought strengthened Byakuya's broken heart as he removed his kenseiken and set it on the table, next to the uneaten food, and then laid down to sleep. He pillowed his head on the folded silken scarf he had been wearing and pulled his haori more closely around him. But the mat was thin, and the cell floor was icy and hard. It took him a very long time to fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

Prince Aizen watched through an enchanted looking glass, admiring the beautiful man as he shivered and moaned uncomfortably in his sleep. After a fashion, and for some reason he couldn't understand, he became uncomfortable himself, seeing the young man suffering. So, he waited until Byakuya slept more deeply and slipped into his cell. He laid a warm cloak over him and slipped a soft pillow under his head. He had left Byakuya's side and was closing the cell door, when the young man's soft voice reached him.

"Thank you, Beast," Byakuya whispered.

He meant to close the cell door without answering, but the words escaped him, uncontrolled.

"You are welcome, Byakuya."


	2. Face to Face

**Chapter 2: Face to Face**

**(In Aizen Sousuke's bedroom in Hueco Mundo)**

"Ah," Aizen sighed, relaxing against Byakuya's naked chest as the noble smirked and cooled his fevered face with a cool, wet washcloth, "You are indeed a much lovelier storyteller than Gin."

"Hmmm, I think you only say that because I am not wearing any clothes."

"If I had my way, I would lock you in a tower, like the beast in your story, bind you in kido chains and have my way with you until we were both unconscious. Shall we begin now?"

"You are already nearly unconscious," Byakuya commented, feeding the sick man another sip of hot green tea, "If not for my adherence to the rules of truce we follow when I visit, I would haul you away to the Seireitei prisons and bind you in kido chains, then have my way with you until you lost consciousness."

"Ooh, that is almost enough to make me turn myself in. What a wicked tease you are, my love."

"Who is teasing?" Byakuya breathed hotly in his ear.

"Oh," murmured Aizen, "You want to dispense with the storytelling and enjoy each other a bit?"

"You are supposed to be resting. I will not make love to you until your fever is gone. That should be incentive enough to make you get better faster."

"Hmmm, how about, in the meantime, you heat up that fairytale? So...I, the wicked beast, have locked you up in the tower and you have to stay alone with me until you break the spell..."

"Yes, and meanwhile, back in the Seireitei..." Byakuya went on.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Rukia, you have to calm down," said Renji, rubbing his aching head, "We're not gonna be able to help if we can't understand you!"

"Renji is right," agreed Ichigo, glancing at the redhead, who was lying in a hospital bed in the fourth division, "Take a few breaths and tell us what happened."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia wailed, "He was captured by a horrid monster!"

"What are you talking about...horrid monster?" asked Renji, "I was out there, and so was Ichigo, and we didn't see a monster. We don't know _what _it was that started beating the living hell out of us. Before we go deciding it was a monster..."

"But it _was _a monster," objected the young woman, "I saw it! It had hair all over it, big teeth and claws and..."

"Sounds like a nasty hollow," concluded Renji.

"It was bigger than any hollow I ever saw," said Rukia, "It wasn't a hollow. It didn't have a hollow hole. I tell you, it was a monster!"

"Heheh," chuckled Ichigo, "Well, Renji and I can beat the shit outta any monster, so don't worry.

"You can, huh?" said Rukia skeptically, crossing her arms, "That's why you're in here instead of out trying to help me save Nii-sama."

"Eh, I don't know why you're worried anyway," muttered Ichigo, "Byakuya is scarier than any hollow _or_ monster! That monster should be scared of him!"

"Would you shut up, you idiot!" snapped Rukia, "I don't care what you say. I saw a monster. He tried to throw me in a dirty old cell, then he let me go and took Nii-sama instead! Now, you two clowns can either sit there looking stupid, or you can make yourselves useful finding and rescuing my brother from that awful beast!"

"Do we get to choose?" quipped Renji.

"SHUT UP AND GET OFF YOUR STUPID ASSES!" roared Rukia, sending the two limping towards the door, tripping over each other to escape the fire-breathing female shinigami, "GET OUT THERE AND FIND NII-SAMA AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK WITHOUT HIM!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke to the dreariness of the dark cell he had been placed in, and he pulled the warm coverlet around him and sat in the corner, frowning and wondering what would happen next. He wondered if he would be forced to stay in the small, cold cell in the darkness or if he would get to see the light of day again. The only comfort he had was the memory of the lovely sakura tree that had caught his attention before. He closed his eyes and focused on that tree's loveliness as the hours went by and his heart ached at the silence and loneliness.

Byakuya had always been a quiet sort. He followed the rules, stayed within the lines and steadfastly protected the ones he loved. He expected too, that others would follow the rules, but in the darkness of the cell he was in, all that had gone before had become useless. And it only tormented him to think of home and the family and friends that he had left behind. His heart began to ache painfully for them, and although he wasn't an emotional man, he was slowly brought to tears.

The beast watched his captive through the help of a handheld monitor. He zoomed in on Byakuya's pretty face and studied the quiet anguish he had caused by locking the man away. Usually, Aizen wasn't the kind of man to bother himself with others' emotions, but when he looked at this man's unhappy expression, he felt unhappy too. When he saw the tremble in Byakuya's slender, beautiful body, the shaking of his hands as he brushed the little strands of hair away from his face, and the tears that leaked onto his cheeks, he suddenly didn't want to see the man sad anymore.

There was something about Kuchiki Byakuya that suggested that he had already been too sad, and now was even more so, trapped in that dark, cold place.

So, Aizen set down the monitor and walked slowly past the very sakura tree that Byakuya had been remembering to comfort himself. He traveled through the great mansion and up the many steps into the tower. Byakuya heard the beast's approaching footsteps and wondered to himself if things were going to get better, or if they would take a turn for the worse.

He looked up quietly as the lock on the door clicked loudly and the door to the cell creaked open.

"Come, Byakuya," the beast's deep voice growled, "As you have promised that you will not try to leave, I will give you a more comfortable place to stay."

"Thank you," Byakuya answered, rising onto his feet and following the huge beast out of the cell.

He swallowed hard, looking at the beast's powerful body, the broad shoulders, strong back, large arms and cruel looking claws and teeth. And he couldn't help but wonder what the beast had planned for him. He wasn't afraid of being hurt or killed. It didn't seem like the beast wanted very much to do either. And that made Byakuya wonder to himself.

_Is he perhaps...lonely?_

He looked around the dusty halls and over the dim fixtures and decor that must once have been shining and fastidiously polished. He imagined how once, the great doors at the front of the palace might have stood open and people would come and go, rushing about, here and there. It made him think of home again and nearly brought tears to his eyes, but a moment later, he was distracted from them, when the beast stopped and opened the door to a small room at the top of another tower.

The room was dusty, like the rest of the palace, and was sparsely furnished. But it was comfortably warm and after spending the night in the dark, icy cell, it the bed looked sinfully soft and cozy.

"You should be comfortable here," the beast said, studying his bowed head and downcast eyes, "My spirit servants will bring you food or other things if you need them. Just summon them with the bell that is on the nightstand. You may move around the castle as you wish, but do not enter my tower or private garden. They are strictly forbidden."

"I understand," Byakuya said solemnly.

He watched as the beast nodded and stalked away, then turned to look at the dusty room again. He sighed softly, not enjoying the thought of what it would take to make the place habitable. He thought briefly about summoning a spirit servant, but wasn't sure he wanted to know the sort of creatures that might serve such a one as the beast. Instead, he opened the doors to the room's small balcony and pulled the curtains away to let the sunlight into the room. It was much warmer then, so, being alone, he undressed to the waist to be more suitable for menial tasks and set about his cleaning.

He had no idea at all that the beast was back in his room and watching through his handheld monitor.

The beast's brown eyes took in the lovely sight as Byakuya removed his shirt, baring his slim, muscular shoulders, chest and back. It dizzied him a bit to see such a pretty expanses of soft skin like that. His own body covered in fur, he had almost forgotten the warmth and softness of touching another person's skin. So, he watched closely as Byakuya's softly glowing skin grew damp with sweat while he worked, as his muscles flexed and as he bent over from time to time. He emitted a soft, piqued growl at the feeling that passed through his loins. Byakuya was beautiful enough as it was. But shirtless and bent over, he moved into the realm of heavenly. And although he hadn't really planned what to do with the man before, a number of guilty pleasures came to Aizen's now lusting mind.

He thought about appearing behind the man as he bent over, pressing up against Byakuya's soft, round bottom to show him how he was affecting his captor and to make him shiver to think of what the beast planned for him.

And what he planned for that sinfully beautiful man should, he thought, make Byakuya tremble.

But while wanting to ravish every inch of that lovely man's body, every silken strand of hair, every shapely curve and soft dip of flesh, to thrust his hot tongue between those pretty frowning lips and taste his mouth, to enslave his tongue and hold his hands down, pressing their panting, sweating bodies against each other, it would be no fun if it made the man too terrified. Although, he thought, some fear was useful in letting Byakuya know his place with his new master, with his subservience, he would earn gentler treatment...at least when his beastly master was not in the throes of his passions. Yes, so he had to approach the situation carefully.

He watched the handsome noble with a devilish gleam in his eye, nearly salivating as Byakuya's slender hand reached up to brush away a bit of sweat that threatened to leak down onto his porcelain features.

"Oh!" the prince sighed, enjoying the sweet jolt in his belly at the sight, "I simply must have a taste of those delectable looking fingers, brush kisses along those frowning brows!"

He continued to watch closely as Byakuya finished stripping the bed and beating the dust out of the mattress, locating fresh bedding and making the bed, dusting every surface until the entire room was spotless. Aizen tilted his head questioningly wondering, _This is a noble born man? Cleaning and dusting? Making his own bed? Doing all of these menial things with no complaint? How oddly endearing that such a one could be so unspoiled. I expected less manners and more bluster, but oh, I do enjoy this man! How can he arouse me so well doing such boring tasks? That was a wise trade I made. That girl would have been crying and carrying on most annoyingly. This man is handling his captivity much more admirably!_

The thought he had next surprised him from head to toe.

_I want...to do something for him._

_But what?_

He wondered as he watched Byakuya go into the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He soothed the hot, sweaty expanses of his skin, then sent another sweet jolt through Prince Aizen's loins by discarding the rest of his clothes and stepping into the hot, steamy shower in his bathroom. Aizen smirked as the monitor he held moved and adjusted, affording him a beautiful, close up view of Byakuya's heavenly body as the man let the water rain down onto his naked chest and back, where it ran down over white breast and tantalizing pink nipples, along a slim white belly, into his navel and out again, while more drops went sliding down his straight back and curving with his firm, round bottom, meeting the drops from the front to dance down his pretty, white thighs and..."

XXXXXXXXXX

**(Back in Hueco Mundo)**

"Wh-what are you doing?" Byakuya gasped, halting the telling of his tale as he was dragged out of bed and into Aizen Sousuke's still too hot arms, "I told you that..."

"Oh, my _dear, dear_ Byakuya," Aizen purred, "Fever or no fever, I won't let you get away with such delectable descriptions without you also _demonstrating_."

"But...!"

"And also, I desire a bath to cool my body and to get some of this dastardly sweat off of me. You don't mind, of course, right?"

"You...!" Byakuya objected, only to be silenced by a blazing, feverish, open-mouthed kiss.

They were at the end of the hall and already entering the bathing room. Aizen set the flustered noble on his feet at the edge of the huge pool, then stopped his next objection as well, with another deep plunge into Byakuya's still objecting mouth. Blushing furiously from the scathing intensity of Aizen's kisses and his indignation, Byakuya nonetheless recognized the uselessness of trying to convince an aroused Aizen Sousuke to do anything any but his own way. So he accepted the offer of a fever-warmed hand and accompanied his lover out to the large rock waterfalls in the center of the bathing room.

Aizen wrapped his seething body around Byakuya's, bringing hot lips to the noble's ear and licking and nipping the sweet lobe before teasing it with hot breath.

"You were saying?" he said, watching as the water rained down onto Byakuya's body, just as he had been describing in his story.

Byakuya started to speak again, and again described in careful detail how the beast-prince watched while his noble captive slowly washed himself. But, as he spoke, Aizen's fever-heated body pressed up against his back, and the former taichou's hands slipped around Byakuya's slim waist to touch him more intimately. In moments, the noble began to suffer from shortened breath, and the words of the story faded.

"Oh my!" said Aizen, smirking, "Byakuya, are you catching my illness? You look terribly flushed all over!"

Byakuya's mouth opened, but all he could emit was a breathy moan as his lover's fingers played over his sensitive skin, then slid downward, threatening a more intense invasion.

"Ah!"

"Is this part of the story?" Aizen inquired, positioning himself.

Byakuya's breath caught as he braced his hands against the wet rock under the waterfall and bent forward, yielding wantonly to Aizen's lusty ministrations. He felt Aizen's body come to rest along his back as the man's strong hands gripped his him, and their bodies were slowly joined and made one. The two men moved together, exchanging kisses over the noble's pale shoulder, moaning and panting at the lovely stimulation. The noble's knees weakened as their bodies continued to move as one, both straining to reach that lovely pinnacle of pleasure. They reached it together in a mind-numbing climax that nearly swept Byakuya off his feet. He thought he would melt as his feverish lover's even blinding heat filled him, leaving him barely on his feet, and all too pleased to comply when Aizen dragged him down into the shallow water to finish their lovemaking with a storm of hard, biting kisses. They rested then in the warm shallows of the bathing pool, with a weary Byakuya, still panting softly where he curled around Aizen's body and laid his head on his lover's shoulder.

"I owe you an apology," Aizen whispered, licking his ear, then nibbling gently at his pale throat, "I was less than gentlemanly, interrupting your story like that and ignoring your admonition to wait until _after_ my fever broke to make love to you. I was terribly rude."

"You were," Byakuya whispered back, letting his body relax completely and starting to drift off, "but I suppose I can continue the story, once we have rested a bit."

"Rested," Aizen said slyly, "_and_ had another tumble, ne Byakuya?"

"You are _impossible_!"

"I love you."

"You are forgiven."


End file.
